Devil in the Deal
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Re-posting back to FFN. Takes place before punk hazard arc. NON ROMANTIC PAIRING! A wish was made. An escapee makes a deal with a certain Pirate Captian. A deal that is too good to be true. What happens over the course of their time spent in each other's company? Who is really the devil and the other victim?
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not ownOne Piece or it's characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Standing on the deck of his sub, Trafalgar Law looked over the quiet, yet foggy docks of the small island city. His face a blank mask, as his dark eyes seemed to search for something. When he was unable to spot it, he let out an annoyed _tsk_ and turned to face his crew with narrowed eyes.

Letting his gaze slide over each person, until they landed on Bepo, before giving a barely perceptible nod of his head. Only to watch them quickly and silently leave. They had a mission to accomplish. One that had them seemingly running from port to port in the New World.

Flexing his hands, brought the sound of paper crumpling to his ears and making him sop and lift it to examine once again. It looked like an ordinary piece of paper to the untrained eye. But the moment he had seen it, as the delivery bird dropped it off on his ship, he what it was, vivre paper. And a rather large piece of it too.

As he stared at the offensive thing, it fluttered and shifted in his hand while being held tightly. They were telling him that whoever it belonged to was on the move and in this city, based on the intensity of the movement. Curling his lips in disgust, he turned to face the fog-covered city once more. Wondering just who this mystery person was and what they wanted from his crew, or rather specifically him.

Once more, the vivre paper fluttered again, making him look at it once more and seeing the quickly scratched markings, that barely passed as handwriting on it. It was noted that they had cryptically told him to come to this port at an ungodly hour. But after six months of going from the port after port after entering the New World. He had been a bit unsettled by it, which wasn't easy to do.

He was taking a piece of paper and un-crumpling it. He let his dark eyes scanned over the chicken scratch on it, re-reading it yet again. Until he got to the part that had so unsettled him, now that he was alone, Law mouthed the words quietly; You'll _meet me there, bearer of the initial D._ It had caused an emotion he did not often feel too well up inside him. Even now, looking at it made his stomach bottom out, mind and heart race, as fear swept through his entire being.

Only a few people were privy to that information. More so since he had become a member of the notorious DonQuixote family. Though his reasons were for revenge, somehow, this person knew of his real name and thus lineage. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Trafalgar shoved the piece of paper into his pants pocket. Then quickly made his way down into the sub, to await word from his crew that they've made contact with this person who'd been leading them around for six and a half months, via notes left either at ports or directly delivered to him on his ship.

Keeping the hood of her inky black cloak pulled over her head and upper face. Kagome looked down at her hand as it shifted through the soft yet coarse fur of her companion. A white dog, whose head reached her shoulder as it sat next to her. It's yellow-amber eyes boring into her own as it stared at her rather intently.

"Your nerves are showing Lady Kagome." a deep baritone voice echoed in her mind.

Giving a soft sigh as she lifted her gaze back up and out into the fog-covered streets of the small port city. Still letting her fingers run through her companion's fur. After a few seconds, she spoke in a whisper, "Just a bit Sehomaru, just a bit. But I'm going to follow through. It is the easiest means to an end for me."

Her words earned a low bark that sounded like a chuckle, before that baritone voice spoke in her mind once more, "I will comply with you on this Lady Kagome. But do remember I am completely against this idea of yours. And if need be for your safety and to keep our secret hidden, I will annihilate all involved. It is my duty to protect you and that treasure you carry."

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at those words, as her mind brought back images of the last time had gone wrong, "I understand, but do try to keep your coat from getting soaked with blood. It's a pain to clean with how big you are." Her voice a soft teasing whisper.

Her words earned a low growl of mock annoyance. Smiling gently, Kagome felt her senses come alive as people began to pour into the streets from other alleys. Taking a breath, she accessed a bit of her power; she was able to see many auras. All of which told her they were looking for something or preferably someone. The smile vanished from her face as she withdrew her hand from her companion's fur.

Without speaking, Kagome slunk back into the shadows, pulling them around her like a shroud. Once she was satisfied, Kagome made her way towards the port. She was not bothering to wait for her companion, as he would automatically follow her. As they traveled, neither made a singular noise. The whole time they made their way to the docks, Kagome's mind wondered what the reason for sending out his entire crew. And to look for her no less. Not that it mattered anyway since it made getting to her target that much easier.

Quickly the two avoided every crew member of the Hearts Pirates and made it to the docks in a timely manner. Where the sharp bite of salt in the air hit her senses. Causing Kagome to inhale it, relishing in the tang as the salt in the air hit her tongue. She was letting out a contented sigh until her senses picked up movement, not too far away.

Quickly Kagome pressed her body against the weathered planking of one of the dock storehouses. Knowing Sehomaru would follow suit. Adjusting the shadows further around them, Kagome saw who was moving about. Staying very well hidden as a small smile curved her lips as an idea came to her mind. Bending down, running her hands over the cobbled stone docks, she found a loose piece of the cobblestone. Grasping it, she stood up and tossed it only a few feet from her hiding spot.

Her eyes were lighting up as it did what she'd hoped it would do. The crew member that had been moving or 'hiding' made their way to where the stone had stopped. Lifting her hand and signaling her companion to stay put, Kagome felt the smile widen on her face. Since what she saw was a seven and a half foot tall polar bear-man wearing a neon orange jumpsuit and dark brown boots appear.

Dark glee shone in her eyes as the bear-man turned to look suspiciously where they were hiding — taking a few steps forward, letting the shadows slide off her like they were a living entity. Noting how it's, no, his posture stiffened, readying for battle should she attack.

Kagome kept walking until she was barely an arm's length from him, before coming to a halt. Slowly she lifted her hand, grasping the edge of her hood and pulling it up, until her face was visible, including some of her black bangs that brushed her forehead. Tilting her head up so she could look into his eyes, she gathered her Reiki to her and let it quickly filled her eyes before pushing it out and into the bear man. Causing the bear-man's body to go limp, but not fall.

"Tell me your name, Mister Bear!" Kagome practically cooed in excitement.

"My name... is Bepo." Was all he replied.

Holding back a squeal of delight, Kagome continued questioning him, "So, what were you doing, hiding out here on the docks?" Making her voice soft and innocent like a child's, which earned her a derisive snort from her companion who had come to sit by her, still swathed in shadows.

"I was asked by the captain to stay on the docks. To see if the mystery person would come directly here. And access if they were a viable threat. If so, I will do my best to eliminate them." Bepo stated matter of factly.

Raising an eyebrow at his choice of words, before pressing her lips into a thin line. "Oh, I guess it's better safe than sorry, huh." She muttered darkly as humor-laced her voice, "So can and will you take me to your captain. Pretty please. I am not a threat, right?"

Silence met her words before Bepo turned and started to walk towards the submarine. As he walked, he gave Kagome his response, "This way Miss. You're sweet and nice to talk to. Most are scared when they see me the first time. So it's a pleasure to escort you. Besides, I'm sure the captain won't mind, as I think he wants to talk to you too."

Widening her eyes in surprise, Kagome smothered a giggle at Bepo's words. Though she followed him, once again, masking any sounds or scents, on top of pulling the shadows back around her, so even if Bepo looked behind him, he wouldn't see her or her companion. Her eyes were riveted to Bepo's ears, wondering what they'd feel like if she rubbed them — all the while rubbing her fingers together as if they itched.

"Your fetish is showing Lady Kagome." Sehomaru's voice said softly in her mind, causing Kagome to squeak and look embarrassed.

Without stopping, Bepo lead them down onto the deck of the sub, then down into its belly. Not once stopping as he turned corners, walking through open hatchways, before coming to a stop in front of a large steel door. Lifting a paw, he gave three quick raps, before letting his paw drop back down and standing lax, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

It wasn't long before a rich baritone voice, sounding annoyed and despondent, told them to enter. At that, Bepo grasped the handle and spun it before opening the hatch doorway with a push. Peeking around Bepo, Kagome saw a lanky looking man sitting behind a darkly stained wood desk that was firmly bolted to the floor. His uneven, shaggy black hair, falling over his neck as he looked down at something on his desk.

As the silence continued to fill the space between them, the man eventually lifted his eyes to look at Bepo with a piercing gaze as he stood there in the doorway. Still watching from behind Bepo, Kagome saw the man scowl, furrowing the skin between his eyes.

"Enter Bepo. You know you don't have to wait for permission to enter." The man said, leaning back in the chair, revealing a black shit with a white Hearts Pirates logo. "So, what do you need, Bepo?"

Placing her hand on Bepo's back, she willed him to step into the room and to the right, which he did leave the view of the hallway open to the man's eyes. Kagome noted he only flicked them to the doorway briefly before giving his full attention back to Bepo.

Her and Sehomaru, were hidden by the shadows, so when his gaze didn't linger on the doorway. They both continued to watch the man's reaction. When concern for the bear-man started to fill his eyes. Kagome smiled warmly, at least until he pushed his chair back.

As the man stood up, he spoke in a soft voice, showing his concern for his crew member, "Bepo, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Narrowing her eyes as a low growl filled the room. She was causing the man to stand entirely still where he stood. Kagome took that as her que, stepping into the room. Once more, let the shadows slide from her as if they were a living thing. They were revealing her to the man, who turned those dark eyes on her, causing a small tremor at the base of her neck — making her think of the first time she had another person give her that look. Already knowing Sehomaru was in the room and off to her side, a few feet in front of her.

"Bepo is just fine, Captain of the Hearts Pirates, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He is just in a sort of trance at the moment. Right now, he can't or see us, and he won't remember anything from the moment he first saw me after he is released from it." she said, her voice low and humorless.

As she spoke, she observed him. At her sudden appearance, he didn't even react, except to focus on her. The concern he had shown for the bear-man gone completely. His mask a professional mask of blank neutrality. Even his eyes showed nothing, causing a small smile that was more smirk to appear on Kagomes lips.

In the silent room, they seemed to just stare at each other, sizing the other up. And it was broken when Trafalgar spoke, his voice a monotone, giving nothing away, "You must be the person who has been plaguing us for the past six months. Tell me exactly what your intentions are. As well as how you've avoided all my other crew members to make it to the docks."

Though his voice was monotonous, the way he spoke was commanding her as if she was one of his men. Keeping her eyes locked on his gaze, she saw the shift in his aura, that told of his irritation and slight amusement at her actions. Keeping her head tilted just right, so her blue eyes shone through her bangs as she looked up at him. Since he easily towered over her five feet four inches.

Taking her time as she chooses her words with care, and delivering them with a slightly mocking tone, to see if he would react. "Well, my intentions are pure, if not a bit selfish. But mutually beneficial for both of us. A give and take if you will. I need something from you that only you can give me as for the why and how it is neither here nor there at the moment. So please listen closely to what I am offering you. And not act like a pompous prick like Doflamingo and those at the Naval HeadQuarters, or even worse, Marie Joles."

Her words brought a result, but one that wasn't entirely expected as she watched his hand shootout for the ridiculously long sword leaning next to him. Immediately Kagome went into action, summoning her Reiki once more before directing it to wrap around Trafalgar like an invisible blanket. So he couldn't use his Devil fruit power, as she dropped the shadows from Sehomaru.

Who, when he appeared, was already crouching to pounce on Trafalgar, hackles raised as a threatening snarl escaped from his open and fanged mouth — causing Trafalgar to stop slack-jawed in shock for a few seconds. Before replacing his mask and removing his hand from the sword handle and standing up straight once more.

Watching him more carefully, Kagome saw parts of his thoughts flicker through his aura. Before allowing herself to relax visibly. Then take a deep breath, she spoke once more, "I would suggest that you don't do that or any other actions that might be considered threatening to me. And don't bother trying to use your Op-op devil fruit power, it won't work as I have it sealed currently. If you don't believe me, give a go."

He was keeping her gaze on him as she watched him make his choice. He flung his hand out, saying _room_, only to look confused when nothing happened. She watched him do it two more times before he turned his dark gaze back her with barely contained fury. But not once did his blank mask break and showed that rage on his face, though by the third time of calling out to activate the power of the fruit, she had heard the thread of panic in his voice.

"What the hell did you do to me? There is no known way other than Sea Prism Stone that can block a Devil fruit users power. Just who are you? Also, call the mutt off." He snapped, that rage showing in his voice with the panic.

As he spoke, Kagome just silently watched, letting him vent. Until his last words, when she flinched, cause they caused Sehomaru to snarl and snap his teeth as he got up and stalked towards Trafalgar. His intent was clear to harm if not outright kill him.

"I would suggest you apologize to him, Trafalgar. He doesn't take insults very well." She said as she turned her attention to Sehomaru, "And you will stop right there. He is not yours to kill. I need him."

Keeping her eyes trained on Sehomaru, she caught a flash of disbelief on Trafalgar's face before it went blank again. When Sehomaru didn't stop, Kagome let out an annoyed growl herself, before raising her hand and slashing her finger — causing Sehomaru to yelp in pain, before laying down on the floor, as her Reiki wrapped around him like chains.

When yellow-amber eyes met her blue ones, his voice echoed in her head, "Refrain from that Lady Kagome. It hurts, as you know. This one wasn't going to hurt him... much."

She was blinking her eyes rapidly, before shaking her head at what he said to her — then turning her attention back to the rooms another male occupant, to see his dark gaze assessing her — narrowing her own eyes, as a frown formed on her face. "I believe I told you to apologize. Otherwise, I will allow him to make a flipping chew toy out of your darned leg."

At her words and severe tone, Trafalgar face registered shock and surprise. Then turning to look at Sehomaru, spoke, "I am sorry... for calling you a mutt."

Frown still in place as she watched it all, noting there was no remorse in Trafalgar's voice, more a mocking tone. She saw the slight shake of his head as he turned back to look at her once more. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome took in a slow breath before speaking in a now utterly neutral voice, "My patience is thin, my mood ruined. Even though I came in good faith and peace earlier, let's just get this over with agreed."

When he responded with a nod of his head before sitting back down in his chair, Kagome watched as he pulled it closer to the desk, so he could rest his elbows on it, and steeples his fingers. While watching her over them, his manner showing patience, his aura belied. Letting out a rather exaggerate breath, Kagome just stared back while shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Finally, dropping her raised a hand and withdrawing her Reiki from Sehomaru, effectively releasing him.

"You Trafalgar D. Water Law have in your possession, something that can help me much. As well as a ship that can hide me away from prying eyes, always trying to find me. And before you ask the redundant question, the answer is both yes and no. Yes, to the degree that I am _wanted_, but in the sense that I am a criminal. Hence the no part. I"m wanted for my abilities, one of which is being used on you right now." she kept her voice low and as neutral as possible. But the venom that crept unbidden at talking about being wanted came to anyways

Going silent, Kagome stared at Trafalgar law, giving him the option to speak now or let her continue.

* * *

He kept silent as he kept his eyes trained on the strange woman. Not like her at all in the least, but he did take the time to think about what she said through, wondering just what she wanted from him, besides her stated need to hide on his ship. Finally, as the silence became a pregnant pause, he broke it, "How do you think I can help you. Let alone me willingly helping to hide you on my ship. Especially after you have led us around for months from port to port via notes, put a crew member into a weird trance, invaded my ship using said crew member. Then having the audacity of being rude to ask such things of me, after doing whatever you're doing and your _pet_ attempting to attack me. Now before I reject your for stated, do amuse me and tell me what you were willing to offer me in this farce of a _trade._" he let his disdain and anger show in his voice, as it came out dark and humorless.

The whole time he was speaking, not caring if he was pissing her off, he just saw the woman raise her other eyebrow upon her forehead, as she just continued to stare back at him. Seeing how her mind was working to formulate the words she wanted to say — letting the silence fills the office once more while he seethed internally, as he kept all of his five senses on high alert.

As time passed, his eyes pinning the woman to her spot. Trafalgar let himself take in any details he could. She was on the shorter side, had black colored hair, from how well it blended into the inky black hood and cloak she was wearing. From his now seated position, he could see her face more clearly. Her skin was pale and stretched over a fine and delicate bone structure, giving her the appearance of a girl no more than sixteen to eighteen years of age. But what caught his attention the most was her eyes. They were a unique dark shade of blue, that would put sapphires to shame. They were dark in color, yet bright at the same time as if an inner light shone through them. They also held a lot of weariness, as one would see in an older person. Telling him that she life hasn't been that easy.

Trafalgar was broken from his thoughts by a polite cough. Making him harden his glare at her, only to see a small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, cause she caught him staring at her. After a second or two, her face went blank, and she spoke in a severe tone of voice, "Simply put knowledge. About anything and everything you could think to ask, including the blank era of your history. Knowledge about my abilities, not just the one I am using to neutralize your devil fruit, but all of them. Also...my body... for you to do experiments on. Don't worry; I will go through whatever you do. I just want you to remove my heart and what's in it for three to four months."

Leaning back in his chair, Trafalgar kept his face blank as he withdrew into himself to process her words. What she offered was right up his alley. Any and all knowledge was useful since it was sort of his specialty. But one the blank era, and odd if not unique abilities, which got his attention. If he were any other person receiving this offer, he would be drooling like an idiot. But the fact that she offered her body to him, to perform his experiments when he was widely known for the end and cruelty, that made him pause.

With a deep breath, he spoke, his mind settling on the last part since it wasn't every day someone offered that. And all she wanted was to be hidden on his submarine and her heart taken out for that duration. It left him a bit suspicious that it was a way to good to be true. "Tell me, why are you giving me the better end of the bargain... Woman." his words being bitten out as if being forced.

Not once did she react, except to scowl at him, when he called her woman. While pain flashed in her eyes, a deep echo of times past. Letting him know she didn't like it, and it reminded her of some memory of her past. Causing his lip quirk, before the overgrown white dog, gave a small whimper of worry at the pain in her eyes before she hid it.

"Because, Trafalgar D. Water Law, I have absolutely nothing to lose by it. And I know it will help you in the future, with your plans of revenge." She said, as if it was common knowledge, even if her voice wasn't above a whisper.

He was going very still in his seat at her words. There was no subtlety to them; she bluntly put it before him, that she knew of his plans to rebel against Doflamingo. Though he didn't know how much she knew, he let his gaze slid to her companion. "Do I get to think this through before I reject it? You present me with a great choice, that is very tempting since it benefits me more than you." He said, his voice coming out in a whisper.

Falling silent as he saw a sweet and very innocent smile curve her pink lips, lighting up her face and making those blue eyes glow brighter than was possible. "Of course! I will be back again this time tomorrow. You can have your crew here or out and about again. Either way, they won't find me, and I know the route to your office now." she said, a bit of laughter in her voice as if she was teasing him.

Raising both eyebrows at her words, knowing they were right after how she just appeared out of nowhere without a sound. Giving her a nod of assent, already plotting what he was going to do, as she sighed, turned and started to leave his office with being dismissed. The large white dog was getting up and following her, making him feel relieved that they were just going to go. Trafalgar took note that it made no noise in its passage towards the woman.

Keeping watch of the duo, as they started to leave, Trafalgar saw the woman paused in mid-step over the hatch door well. Only to turn her head partially so he could make out a sliver of her pale skin, as she looked at him. "It's Kagome, by the way. Not woman, but Ka-Go-Me." then turning to face forward and into the hall. Where both of them just vanished from his line of sight, as if they had never been there.

He was taking a few seconds to collect himself, as he just stared at the empty hatchway. "Uh captain, uh, did something happen? Sorry if I'm disturbing you." Bepo's voice broke through his thoughts.

He was giving a shake of his head, before focusing his attention on his crew member and friend and then speaking slowly, "No, not at all Bepo. In fact, you did an outstanding job. Go and radio everyone to come back and rest."

Watching at Bepo scratched his head, nodding. Though very confused, he turned and left to do as he was told. AS soon as the office was closed, Trafalgar lets a smile appear on his face. A smile filled with dark sadistic pleasure that made any saw it cringe and fill with fear. For it was his smile that promised no good for the person he was thinking about.

"Kagome, huh? We shall see how things go, and I think I might take you up on your offer. For you'll hate crossing me and messing with my crew." He whispered before letting a cruel, dark laugh escape him.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

From the same spot, she had stood the night before Kagome watch the submarine's deck. She was carefully noting how the crew went about their daily duties — occasionally seeing Bepo appear upon the deck, only to vanish back below deck. Boredom began to eat away at her, causing impatience to grow inside her making her start to fidget.

"You are will it's your choice, you know. Either now or later will make no difference, and you know it." A deep rumbling voice invaded her mind.

Your payment of rolling her eyes as she glanced down at Sehomaru. Space letting a small smile curved her lips As she spoke. "I know, it's just that a part of me wants to wait until midnight while the other part wants to get this task over with now."

Her words were met with a slightly annoyed sigh. Just before her companion suddenly head-butted her hard enough to send her small body stumbling out of the alley, exposing her to the crew as she straightened up glaring daggers back of the alley, as said companion came trotting out as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Any chuckle echoed in her head at her reaction. Finally, Kagome gave a small exasperated sigh, as she spun to face the crew members at the dock. There gazes a mix of weariness, confusion, mild surprise, and amusement. He was causing heat to flood her cheeks as she looked at them before hanging her head.

After a few seconds, Kagome started forward only to stop when she reached the plank that led to this the submarine's deck. "Sehomaru, I'll get you for this later." She mentally whispered to her companion.

Placing a smile on her lips as she gazed at the nearest crew member from under her cloak's hood, Kagome spoke. "Sir, I know this seems like an odd request, but I'd like to speak to your captain."

An eerie silence seemed to settle over the dock, is not only the crewman she'd spoken to, went still and quiet, but so did every other crew member within hearing range. Kagome kept the smile on her lips as she felt her eyes looking at her as if she was some sort of specimen under a microscope.

It took a minute or two before the man replied, his voice full of suspicion. "Oh! And just what business would a little girl like yourself have with our captain. Heck, Girly, do you even know who our captain is?"

Feeling a twinge of annoyance, Kagome tensed up, ready to give a sharp retort. But was cut off by a low growl by her side. Which promptly drew the man's attention downwards as he subconsciously stepped back. Reaching down, Kagome placed her hand on Sehomaru's head, threading her fingers through the thick soft for calming herself.

She knew the growl was more forewarning her than the man doing his job. Sighing, Kagome tilted her head up so the man would be able to see her full face and started speaking "Sorry, he means no harm. But he thought you might harm me. As for your question, yes, I doubt you know who your captain is. I do believe he is expecting me."

Her words made the man narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, really now. So who should we say is calling upon him, little Missy!" he asked, voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

Not the least perturbed, Kagome gave a soft chuckle as she looked directly into his eyes, speaking in a cheery voice. "Kagome, my good sir."

Rapid blinking of his eyes at her response had Kagome smiling with amusement as she watched the man glanced to the side and gave a quick nod of his head. Before the sound of feet shuffling reached her ears.

Silence briefly filled the dock before the crew began to go back to their tasks. Giving Kagome time to look around and familiarize herself with more of the layout of the dock and the deck of the sub. Noting just how deftly the crew was moving — informing her that no one was new to the crew.

As the minutes passed, Kagome subconsciously lets her hands continue shifting through Sehomaru soft fur. Occasionally rubbing his ears, getting a please low rumble from him, that left a small smile of momentary contentment on her face. All the while, she is letting her gaze roam before she'd meet the eyes of the sailor before her.

The smell of salt tenting the air with the soft yet sharp cries of the goals flying above gave a sense of peace until I cough, followed by the sailor speaking again. "So little Missy, why do you have the ideal in that tiny head of yours that our captain is expecting you."

Letting a small giggle escaped her lips Kagome enjoyed the fact the man couldn't handle the silence that had been created or deny his curiosity. Opening her mouth to speak, she let out a small gas is surprises of the fill familiar feeling of her stomach bottoming out before the scenery shifted around her so that she was now staring at a familiar desk in the flat steel gray room.

* * *

The quiet of his off cabin, a nice welcome after the visitor this morning was almost delightful. At least, until this sound of knocking on the cabin door drew from the papers on his desk. Lifting his head enough to flick his gaze from the entrance to Bepo and back again, was more than enough to indicate that Bepo should open the door. Only to reveal one of his crew looking slightly perplexed.

Law just raised his eyebrows as the man spoke. "Sir, someone is claiming that they are here to see you. Gave the name Kagome and said you were expecting them."

Nearing his eyes at the words as Law fell, all his irritation and anger come rushing back. He felt his lips twitch slowly into a cold smile. He was causing the man to shiver visibly. Without hesitation, Law held his hand out, speaking _room_ softly. Filling the surge of power well up and flow out of him. Once the room was in place, Law rolled his wrist, while again speaking softly 'shambles' as he imagined the woman standing where the man was at his cabin door.

When she appeared, she didn't look the least bit perturbed. In fact, as her blue gaze flickered around the room, landing on Law, she gave a soft peeling laugh and winked. As if what just happened was normal, leaving him to wonder at how far gone she was.

As the laughter died away, she spoke, "Wow, that was fun. I could do that a few more times."

Her tone of voice was light and happy, that changed to an admonishing tone as she spoke again, "But that was a bad move. Because my companion will become agitated since I am no longer where he can protect me. You see, he takes great pride in guarding my person."

Her words left him with thoughts that she was no more than a child. But as if to punctuate her words, muffled screams filled the air. Making her shake her head and sigh, as worry flitted across her face. He was frowning as he shot Bepo a look, before jerking his head to the doorway where the woman was standing — getting a quick nod, before Bepo started moving to leave — only pausing long enough for the girl to enter the cabin, thus moving out of his way.

Neither bothering to start a conversation as they both waited for Bepo to return with the overly large dog. Law chose to purposely ignore the annoyance in his personal space and went back to his paperwork. He was feeling more agitated as the silence grew becoming pregnant. Causing his ability to focus on the documents to diminish before looking up through his lashes to see she was watching the door — her facial expressions changing quickly, showing her thoughts like an open book.

With a small shake of his headlong looked back at his paperwork. Letting the minutes take on by before the sound of familiar footfalls reached his ears, accompanied by the click of what he presumed to be the nails of the dog on the metal flooring of the submarine. Telling him people had returned with his guests companion in tow. Law raised his head to see them as they made the last few feet to the door.

"Bepo." Was all he said knowing he'd get the report.

"Yes, Captain! No real harm to the crew except for claw marks where he knocked down the seamen who deliver the message. Otherwise, everyone is okay and back to duty." He replied while giving a side glance to the now United duo.

Follow his gaze only to do a double-take at what he saw. The girl, Kagome, who had her hands on her hips eyes narrowed as she glared down at the dog. Who sat there, ears laid flat against his head, amber eyes glaring back her fiercely. It was apparent there was some form of communication going on as well as the dominance struggle taking place. Eventually, the dog caved, his lips baring his fangs before looking away and laying down at the girl's feet.

"I am sorry for him even doing minor harm to your crewmates, but as I said, it was your mistake. He said he was reacting on instinct when I vanished, and the man appeared. I didn't joke when I said he took his duty to protect me seriously." She said, Her voice again admonishing while being genuinely sorry.

Law kept his eyes narrowed as he looked at her, wondering how the hell she thought she could talk that way to him when Laws' brain registered that she what she said. Not having seen the animal talk, but her claiming he said something threw him for a loop.

"Are you implying he is intelligent and can speak to you? Does he have a double fruit power? If so, then let him speak to me." Law stated calmly, as he leaned back in his chair

At his words, Kagome's eyes went wide, before smile curved corners of her mouth. "No I'm not implying he is intelligent enough to speak to me, I am flat-out telling you that Sehomaru is. No, he hasn't consumed a devil fruit. For him, there is no deep need to eat one as they are beneath him. As for him speaking to you, Sehomaru, are you willing?"

Feeling a bit intriguing Law sat there watching and waiting. When all the large dog did was a snort and turn his head away, he couldn't help the small if somewhat triumphant smile that curbed his lips. At least, until he noticed an Amber eye was glaring up at him in obvious contempt.

Not liking the look the animal was giving him, Law rolled his lip into a snarl like a response. Eyes narrowing as he turned back to Kagome, just as she placed her hands on her hips again. He is giving a small huff of exasperation while showing off her profile of the petite frame and short stature, only reinforcing the thought of her being a child.

Deciding to see if the thought had some merit, Law leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk, stapling his fingers in front of his face as he spoke. "Now that I have my answer to your companion's intellect. Let's get to the business you mentioned this morning. But first things first, I like to see who I'm talking to, even if they're a child."

The moment the last words left his mouth, Law felt the immediate change in the very area of his cabin as Kagome stood straight and stiff as if she had been slapped. While the dog at her feet visibly scooted away from her, as she turned to face him fully. Blue eyes were glowing from inside the hooded cloak with a pink tint to them.

Unable to help it, Law felt his eyes open wide as the feeling of sheer rage rolled off of her, only to vanish in the next instant, though, as if it had never been there in the first place while making a quick note to be careful of calling her a child in the future, as the air the cabin stay changed and felt heavy clinging to his skin.

Feeling remarkable, wary Law kept his eyes on the person before him as a smile curved her lips. When seconds passed before she raised small dainty hands undoing a hidden clasp before letting the cloak slide away. It was revealing to his gaze a short petite raven-haired woman, dressed in an odd get-up of flared red pants and a white shirt, that showed off a small bit of cleavage that didn't belong on a child.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as he continued to watch as Kagome fold the cloak neatly, setting it on the large dogs back, before turning her attention back to him. A small placid smile was gracing her full lips while her dark cerulean eyes stared him down. She was leaving him more on edge.

"Shall we get down to business, Law-Kun!" She more states than asked.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece of its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

She stared at the man behind the desk, her lips curling into a smirk. The ball was now in his court, so to speak, so all she could do was wait. And from the way, his yellow eyes narrowed on her and darkened, it a that he was thinking and very careful about what she was offering him. Which is what she wanted him to do. The deal she offered him and had written upon the scroll hidden in her haori was too good to be true.

The moment he shifted in his seat and looked at her with a predator's determination to get its prey, she knew she had him. Blinking her eyes slowly, Kagome tilted her head to the side, signaling she was waiting on his answer. It had taken a lot of consideration and planning on which pirate she would approach about this. All the ones she had chosen were truly ruthless bastards. But this man before her had a streak that made so many of the others pale.

"I do not doubt that you are serious about this. But tell me exactly where a woman will be sleeping on my submarine?" Law drawled, his voice darkly amused to her ears.

Unable to help it, Kagome laughed aloud. Shaking her head as she let her blue eyes meet his in an unwavering stare as she replied, "Why in the safest cabin on this ship, where I can be protected."

The way a small tic occurred under on eye had her biting her tongue to keep from bursting out laughing at the man. She was suppressing his devil fruit, but that didn't make him any less dangerous. And Sehomaru would only be so effective in the cabin they were in if Law decided to attack with his sword. But the real threat came from the bipedal polar bear standing just to her right and behind her. Not that it worried her too much, not with her situation.

"You... expect me to let you sleep in my cabin...and with that...dog? I do not think so," Law bit out as he glared not at her, but Sehomaru.

Unable to help it, Kagome burst out in a first of laughter. Knowing she was getting a look that promised pain before death from Captain Law, whose aura was flaring angrily. Wiping a tear from her eye as she let her face go blank and stared him down.

"That is a bit presumptuous of you, Captain. I would not dream of sharing a cabin with...you..." She said, her voice flat as she lifted an eyebrow before turning to look at the Polar Bear, Bepo. "I was thinking about his cabin. I mean, who in their right mind would invade his space. Other than you, of course, Captain Law. And I am sure that he doesn't have a roommate, due to his size. I mean he is standing, what almost twelve plus feet tall?"

The way Bepe let his jaw open a bit as he stared down his muzzle at her, had Kagome wanting to hug and nuzzle him. A soft laughing in the back of her head had her stiffening. With a slow deep breath and exhale, she turned to face Law. Who was staring at her in disbelief? It would have been comical in any other situation, but this was not just any situation.

"Sleep in Bepo's Cabin?" came his slightly disconnected reply. His yellow eyes telling her that she was insane and didn't believe her.

"Yes. I mean, if Bepo doesn't have a problem with it," Kagome said, making her voice innocent as she smiled benignly at him.

The wave of a hand she got from Law told her to ask herself. It was clear that he was still in shock, and though she was not all there, highly amused as well. Not caring if he thought that she wouldn't ask, Kagome spun in place and marched over to stand before Bepo. Tilting her head up and leaning back, so she was looking him in the face.

"Mister Bepo, would you have a problem if I stayed in your cabin, should you Capitan allow me and my companion to take refuge on this submarine?" Her voice modulated and sweet, as she reached out her hands and grasped both of his giant paws in them, easily seeing how small they were in comparison.

A sweet, honest smile found its way to her lips as she watched his fur turn a light pink from a blush. Telling her, he was not used to either the attention or the contact. Using it to her advantage and showing him that she was not scared of him, she stepped closer. It was the soft growl he gave before he nodded his head, yes to her question. Again she tilted her head to the side and let that smile got wider before making his paws go and outright hugging his orange jumpsuit-clad body.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before letting him go, turning to look at Law, not caring how smug her expression was.

The way he was glaring at her from under his hat didn't concern her in the least. Moving back toward Sehomaru, not before patting Bepo's nearest paw gentle, and waited for the Captain's reply. He wanted to scare her off, try to discourage her. It would take a hell of a lot more than this. In fact, there was nothing he could do to make her change her mind. He was dangerous, but she had survived something that was much more dangerous. Then he could ever think of being.

* * *

He just couldn't rationalize what he had just witnessed. The woman was completely insane; of that, he had no doubt. No sane, rational person with any type of logic just walked up to Bepo like that, touching him and acting as if he was a normal person. The level of manipulation she just pulled was astounding and infuriating. It also left him more or less in a position that was not ideal.

After her little display him flat out telling her 'no' would mean he'd have to deal with the fallout from Bepo. But he couldn't detect any malicious intent or dishonesty in her when she had asked Bepo if he'd minded her sharing his space. Though his word was the commandment that all his crew followed, he didn't like the idea she could turn his crew against him if she wanted with female wiles.

Though his gut told him that she wasn't a bit too honest to be that way, he wanted to take no chances at all. His crew was his. So, watching her as she waited, Law let his brain shift through various scenarios. Not all pleasing or even that good, but still, he came up with the same conclusion. And he was damning himself for his curiosity and want of what she was offering.

"Fine, you can board and stay," he said, pausing for dramatic effect before continuing, "But you will not pull that on any of my crew again, Kagome. Now, let's get to the reason you are here. You seem to be very prepared to get what you want, so I do not think it is a far-fetched idea that you would have a contract of sorts already written up."

The smile she gave him had him gritting his teeth and sitting on the edge of his chair. It was innocent-looking, but the way her midnight blue eyes gleamed screamed of a predator that just caught its prey. It was a feeling he was not generally associated with at all. One he didn't like to begin with. And the way the mutt at her feet shifted to put further distance between them spoke volumes. Since it, he didn't like the aura she was giving off.

Stiffening when she raised one hand, he watched as she slipped into the neckline of her odd shirt. The moment she pulled out a rolled-up scroll, he narrowed his eyes as she waved it at him. Again she smiled that predatory smile at him before tossing the scroll to him.

Easily catching it, Law kept his face blank to give nothing away as he put it on his desk and unrolled it. A part of him was glad that she had not walked over to give it to him personally. Slowly he unrolled it to see the elegant handwriting on it that was script-based. The flow of the strokes told him it was masculine in origin, not done by her, which means that there had to be another aware of what she was offering. But from what he had gathered in their first meeting, the only other person, or rather animal, she had contact with was the mutt. Looking up through his lashes at the said mutt, he noted he was getting a somewhat bemused look on its face.

Glancing down again, he let his eyes take in what was written on the paper. It was pretty clear and concise. Stating everything Kagome had prior and a bit more.

_I, Kagome Higurashi, agree to the words and conditions written in this contract with one, Trafalgar D. Water Law. And shall abide by his wishes and demands while on his ship, acting as if he is my Captain and I a member of his crew. _

_The conditions for this are that Trafalgar D. Water Law uses his devil fruit, the Op-Op Fruit, to remove my heart from my body while I stay aboard his ship. A duration of time that consists of three to four months at the minimum. While giving him in return various pieces of information pertaining to my powers and abilities, the missing era of the world's history, facts on various kingdoms, the celestial dragons of Marie Joles, and other pirates at his whim. As well as my body for experimental purposes and nothing further. _

This contract does not allow for Trafalgar D. Water Law, to pry into any personal information about myself, Kagome Higurashi, that I do not see fit to give him. If anything in this contract, once signed by both parties, is breached, then this contract is null and void. Both parties will separate and not come in contact with the other for a period of time that is no less than five years. Neither party will ever mention their brief association with the other in the event that they do cross paths during those five years.

He quirked an eyebrow up at the last bit. It was oddly specific though he couldn't understand why he shouldn't ever mention his association with the slightly crazed woman. (Not that he ever would) Already some part of his logical, rational brain was telling him to send her on her way after telling her _no_. At the bottom of the written contract, was a feather quill pen. And it rested next to her name.

Letting a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth, he looked up at her and spoke in a calm voice, "I agree to all the terms in this contract, Lady Kagome Higurashi."

The way she twitched and pressed her lips into a thin line told him that she didn't like being called that. So, picking up the pen, he dipped it into the inkwell he had on his desk before placing it on the paper to sign his name. Only to take a second glance at her written name, noting that it was in a natural rusty red-brown color. Furrowing his brows as he set the quill to the paper to start writing, he let out a pained hiss as he felt his finger get pricked while writing it out. His eyes were widening as he realized he could not stop himself as his name was written in a mix of blood and ink.

Looking up, he glared at the woman who just stared back at him passively. Her blue eyes were showing him nothing. Though from the way her body language spoke, she was a bit sorrowful about not mentioning that this was an enchanted blood contract. A fact that meant it was binding until completed or broken. An event that would have repelled him from even signing it.

"I do not like being tricked or manipulated, Lady Kagome," he snarled furiously in his temper.

"And I will do what I have to protect myself, Captain," she said, tilting her chin at him in mild defiance, showing she was not intimidated at all by him. "But I do suggest that you be ready to leave soon. Because a ship from Marie Joles will be pulling into the dock in roughly three and a half hours, it is why I didn't wait until tonight to find you."

At her words, he could feel his temper practically causing his blood to boil as well as his face going pale at that information. He would have to wait to extract how she found that bit out. Right now, he had to get her stowed away and let his crew know to finish restocking immediately. Already he wanted to strangle this woman, she didn't just scream trouble, was attracting it.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

The sound of many feet rushing around in the hallways as the ship dove had her blinking her eyes. She knew his crew was not that big, just a little over a skeleton crew to man the submarine. But then again, her last-minute information she had acquired had them all rushing still. It had not been fair to make this situation end as it had. But Marie Joles was looking for her, and she refused to go back. She would not be a tool for those pompous, inflated ego dick sucking bastards. Escaping them had taken a lot.

With a long-suffering sigh as she sat on the edge of the cold metal table, her eyes looked at the rooms only other occupant, who had been rather staunch about not letting Sehomaru into a medical room. Something she understood completely. Not that Sehomaru was just any old animal, but she'd leave it up to the two males to work that out. Until then, this man, Trafalgar D. Water Law, was now her Captain, and she had to obey him.

"You can quit staring, it won't make me go any quicker," he said his back still to her as he finished doing whatever it was he was doing.

Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue at him.

"And stop acting like a child, Lady Kagome," his voice came mockingly at her.

Pulling her tongue in and narrowing her eyes at him, not quite sure how he knew what she was doing. But then again, with all the shiny, reflective surfaces in the room, it was not a big surprise. The man had to survive this long, so he had to have some inherent instinct. If he knew that the 'Devil' fruit he had eaten didn't just give him powers but also made him something _mythological_, she wondered how he'd react to that knowledge.

Stifling a giggle behind her hands as he turned to look at her. A tray in his hands as he just let his yellow eyes stare at her. Making it even harder not to giggle at him. The hiss of annoyance that left his lips as he strode towards her had Kagome sitting up a bit straighter as she met his gaze head-on. It was a pretty intense gaze, but after her adventures with a certain demon lord in feudal Japan, this was nothing.

"If you are done with whatever amused you, we can begin," he said bluntly.

Sighing as she arched an eyebrow, Kagome spun and laid down on the table. Her eye was never leaving his as she waved her hands along her body.

"Do your thing," she quipped.

The narrowing of his eyes as he smiled at her had her feeling as if the blood in her veins was freezing. It was predatory and promised something dark.

"Then open your shirt enough to bare the area above your heart. I do not wish to take your clothes," Law said, his voice oozing disinterest.

That was fine as she smiled up at him, complying with his request quickly. Which only seemed to incense him. Not that she cared at this moment.

"Is this good enough, Captain?" she asked, making her voice polite and sweet.

The twitch she got out of him as he lifted his hands and muttered a single word. When nothing happened, Kagome felt her eyes widening in shock as heat suffused her face, neck, and ears.

"Sorry..." she mumbled as she released the bind on his ability.

The way his body visibly relaxed as she did let her know that he was suspicious of her. Which was good, since to everyone else on this tin can, she was easy pickings. At least with him, she could halt him for a bit... at a cost... Soon enough, he spoke the word again, and a bubble appeared around them. Next, he spoke as he curled his hand again, so only his point and middle finger were left out as she felt an odd tugging at her chest.

Gasping in surprise when a square rose from where her heart was, Kagome looked utterly amazed. She could see it pulsing with the steady beating of her head, but also the power of the jewel that was hidden in her heart. Casting a glance at Law, she saw that he was focused on it as well. His face blank, though those yellow eyes told her that he was curious about the power it radiated.

"I can answer your question, but you have to ask it. Also, don't let that power lull you. It's all a lie," Kagome said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The look he gave her was nothing but utter contempt. He was telling her that he was intrigued but didn't need the power. Not aware of it until he looked surprised that Kagome realized that she was relieved, and it showed.

"You can answer questions tonight in my cabin. This is where I will be keeping this under lock and key, along with all the other hearts I have in my collection," Law stated before putting it on the tray, then spinning and leaving the room. "Go to your cabin and get rest. This can be exhausting for most people."

It was not kind, but she took it that way as she nodded her head to his back as it vanished.

"Are you okay?" Sehomaru asked her mentally.

Smiling as she sat up and fixed her top, Kagome gave her reply, "Yes. A little tired. He said to rest in the cabin, and we'd talk later tonight..."

The soft huff she got as she strolled to the door, where Sehomaru was sitting. His large head tilted to the side as she reached out and stroked his muzzle, earning a pleased, yet grumpy growl before standing up and walking to their cabin, which was near the Captains of course to rest.

* * *

The woman was infuriating, saying the least, and very childish. But as he sat there at his desk, looking at the cube that contained her heart, he wondered just what kind of secrets she had. The power that this thing gave off was not to be ignored. He had what he needed and a plan in place to get his revenge. So the way the power tried to ensnare him as if it was alive, was not working.

Curling his lip and snarling at the cube, Law moved his chair back and unlocked a hidden floor panel under his desk. There beneath was a collection of hearts from several naval marines as well as prominent figures in the government. Carefully he set Kagome's heart separate from the others. Not sure if that power it emanated would have an irreversible effect on them.

Once it was secure, he closed and locked the panel back into place. He pulled papers across his desk. The paperwork he should have had plenty of time to get done before they had left. Again he felt that tic under one eye; he didn't like his plans being modified last minute or ruined. Avoiding the Celestial Dragons from Marie Joles was important. That was the trouble that he didn't need. Even as a Shichibukai. The head of the Naval Headquarters still had to kiss those asses feet.

Time passed by before he knew it. A knock on his door had him calling enter. Seeing a crewman come in with a tray of food for him had Law glancing at the clock he kept on hand. Time had passed by, and still, he had a bit of work left to do.

"Has the woman been fed yet?" he asked.

The simple Yes, Sir, he had him nodding his head as he continued to do his paperwork. The man not moving at all, waiting for dismissal.

"Bring her and the... mutt to me. Then you are off for the night," he muttered as he stared at the invoice. Wondering how the food bill just kept getting bigger and bigger each time they docked, before realizing the time of the year it was, Bepo.

The man left after giving a sharp salute. Knowing he didn't have long to wait, Law stacked and sorted his paperwork. The finished getting put off to the side to be filed, while the rest remained next to his tray of food, which he was tucking into when a soft knock came on the door.

"Enter," was all he said, knowing who it was already as he finished his food.

When the door swung open, and the dark-haired woman stepped in, dog right behind her, he indicated she should sit in the chair across from him — not saying anything until she did sit down.

"About what you said earlier after the surgery. What did you mean by that?" Law asked. Pushing the tray from in front of him, before resting his elbows on his desk and steepling his fingers as he stared at her.

"Ah... which part?" she asked, acting innocent.

He didn't think she was innocent in any shape or form. So, raising a single eyebrow as he spoke in a monotone voice, "All of it. I mean, you were rather relieved to have it taken out of you. Then the power and the fact you warned me."

The slight drop in her shoulders as she leaned back told him a lot. She was far too open with her expressions and emotions. So as her hand dropped to the large head that was now resting (and looking comfortable) in her lap, he waited.

"It... is what I guard. A thing that is a part of my body, but not by choice. And it is sentient, hence the warning. It is an ancient artifact I was born within my body," Kagome said. It was sufficient but didn't explain anything. And from the look in her eyes and set of her jaw, she would not elaborate further.

It finally made him realize why the contract was worded the way it was. So deciding to move on to a different thing, Law smiled darkly as he asked his next question, "You implied that you were being chased. By whom? And why?"

The way she sighed as she watched him, her eyes reminding him of the ocean at night, dark and fathomless. "The Celestial Dragons from Marie Joles. And you have your answer locked up here in this room. And from where that annoying power is coming from somewhere in the floor near your desk," her words were hollow.

It struck him as odd that the Celestial Dragons would hunt her of all people, but then again, that power could be a source that they'd covet. Law now had a few new puzzle pieces to work with.

"What is the extent of your abilities or powers?" he asked, keeping the questions easy for now.

Kagome sat up under his watchful gaze, a small smile on her lips as she shook her head, hand stilling for a mere second or two on the dog's head as she did so. "Well... that depends on what you know about Mikos and priestesses, Captain," she drawled out.

The way she said Captain had him wanting to strangle her. But what she said had him wracking his brain on that topic. He knew that monks and priests existed, hence religion. The knowledge he had was meager. Just that they were there to cleanse and heal.

"Not much. That they cleanse and heal others based on their religion," Law replied. They were watching as she snorted and flopped back, disappointed.

"You are not wrong, but that is not correct either, Captain," She said, again voice hollow. "Priestesses and Monks that is their basic functions. Mikos, though, is another story. We can summon our spirit or soul, depends, manifesting it. That is what I used to seal your devil fruit ability the last two times. I can also use it to bind things, create barriers, real fuda's that work and arrows to shoot. On top of healing and cleansing."

He couldn't be stopped his other eyebrow jumping upon his forehead at what he just heard. A person with that unique power was both unheard of and dangerous. No wonder the Dragons wanted Kagome back. Since he already made the logical leap that they came to that port looking for her. But it was how she got the information that they'd even be there and about what time.

"How did you know about the Celestial Dragons arriving?" he asked.

"Again, my abilities... Miko's can talk to spirits, bot elemental, and the dead that linger. I have friends in lofty places if you will," she said, smiling at him, through her eyes said she would speak no more on that one.

Feeling perturbed, Law motioned for her to leave while pushing his tray towards her. Already his attention was focused back on the paperwork he had left to do. The soft huff from her was barely heard as his tray left the very edge of his vision. His mind was already shifting and sorting through all the information she just gave him. It was not a lot, but it was very potent and useful. But what struck him as odd, it was a show of trust she gave him because he could use it against her.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or it's characters, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

She trudged through the hallways of the submarine. It had been only a week since they'd left the port. Each day had been rather fun and intriguing to her. She was exploring the vessel at her leisure, learning the crew, their quirks, and finding her place amongst them. Of course, her favorite place had to be the kitchen, no galley. She and the cook had hit it off very well. After she took a taste test of what he was making and then suggested changing the salt for Paprika, as it was a healthier substitute for the substance.

Smiling as she turned down one hallway, heading back towards the holding area. It had become a game for her to explore the crates and barrels in the room. It was all the supplies they'd need before having to restock. And not ironically, on a ship full of men, was not organized. It was also where she could find Sehomaru when he wanted to be alone. Which was what she was after at this current moment.

Her eyes lowered as she walked to the end of the metal hall, her bare feet not making a sound as she slipped into the large room. Placing her hand on the wall, she began to wander through everything. Her fingers were brushing against various things and getting odd feelings from a few of them.

Opening her mouth and yawning, Kagome felt a small wave of dizziness as she passed by a huge crate. Vision blurring as she stopped to stare at it, curious about how she hadn't noticed this on her prior visits. Tilting her head to the side, her stomach starting to churn and cramp as she doubled over, vision going black around the edges.

Knowing she should be feeling panic, but wasn't Kagome let her body fall towards the metal floor. She was throwing out a low mental cry for help for Sehomaru. Who she knew was somewhere in this room. Hoping he'd find her as she slipped into the welcoming darkness of her mind.

* * *

He looked up as a crewmember stepped into the bridge. The man's eyes were wide and bright, face flushed, with lips pressed into a grim line. The moment he met the man's eyes, he cursed under his breath. He didn't need to ask what had the man like that, he knew.

It had been a week since they'd left the port, and the girl had caused a shift in his small crew already. Not that she had done anything outwards to mock him, or cause a mutiny. No, the damned bitch just had that same personality quirk as the leader of the Mugiwara Pirates, Luffy. She drew people to her. She was making them want to befriend her.

And now, without a doubt, his crew would defend her, and she was clueless about it.

"What happened to the girl?" he asked, keeping his voice low and calm.

The man visibly swallowed his nerves as he stood erect and spoke in a clear voice, "She was passed out and her... animal companion was carrying her on his back. Her face was contorted in pain."

Hissing, Law went back to looking out over the bridge, deciding if he even wanted to go find out what happened to the girl. He knew that the mutt was very protective of the dumb girl. Meaning he'd not let just anyone near her. Finally, allowing a small resigned sigh escape from his lips, Law turned and looked back at his crewman.

"Where did they go? Or did you not bother to follow them?" He asked, letting his annoyance at the whole situation show on his face.

The man quickly stuttered out under his intense gaze, that he had followed them, and they were in their quarters they shared with Bepo. Then with a tilt of his head, Law dismissed the man, who turned and marched, a bit too quickly, from the room. Only to one more look over the crewmembers that were on the bridge with him — noting that they were all looking at him.

"What!" he snapped at them.

When all they did was lower their heads and return to their task, he tsked. Giving a single word command to his first mate, Law took his leave and heading towards the room where the girl was at now with her mutt. Not happy at all. This was why he never took passengers on his submarine; it disturbed the routine and caused problems — leaving him in a nasty mood.

Upon reaching the room, he noted the door was ajar, and soft whimpering was coming from inside and not bothering with knocking since the girl was unconscious, and the dog didn't talk. Bepo was on the bridge for his shift; he pushed the door open and stepped in. There on the pile of spare blankets was Kagome. Her body curled in on itself.

The fact he could see her face was paler than usual, a sheen of sweat beading on her brow as her black hair clung to her damp skin had him curious. Slowly he walked closer, crouching down when she was at arm's length. Quickly he noted her eyes were squeezed shut; her arms were around her stomach. He is indicating where she was hurting. Snorting Law watched her for a few minutes when he heard that soft whimper again.

Raising an eyebrow, he smiled darkly. It sounded like a puppy after it had been kicked. Which was befitting Kagome, she did hang out with an overly large mutt and was a bitch. Reaching out, Law wanted to gauge what her temperature was only to stiffen as a pale, exceptionally strong hand grasped his wrist painfully. The nails on that hand were long and pointed like claws and biting into his flesh.

"It'd be wise human not to touch her," came a low, deep rumbling voice that held what could only be contempt.

Tilting his head up, Law met a pair of golden-amber eyes with distinctively slitted pupils glaring down at him. He didn't have to be told to continue a death sentence. Slowly he moved his hand back towards his person, glad when that pale hand let go of him. Already his flesh was bruising, what little was visible to his eye from under his long-sleeved shirt.

"I do not remember allowing someone like you on my ship, explain," Law said as he stayed where he was crouched.

His eyes tracking the man, because that was what he was looking at, as he walked around him and sat beside the girl. That same clawed hand was reaching out and smoothing black hair from Kagome's face and being thoroughly ignored.

"I would think that you should know who I am. I have been here the whole time. You are arrogant, but I did not take you as an idiot human," the man spoke, his mouth twitching in dark humor.

Law took a moment to look at the silver-haired male whose eyes were trained on the girl on the floor — noting that the pale skin almost blended in with his hair — on his forehead as a purplish crescent moon, centered right above the eyebrows. On his cheeks were the same purplish color, thin curving stripes. But there was something he was missing, something that was so simple.

Looking around the room, Law realized what it was as he looked at the man. "You're the mutt," he stated as if it was a well-known fact.

Earning a soft 'hn' in response as those cold eyes looked up at him and causing him to feel as if he was the smallest and most insignificant person alive. A feeling he didn't like.

"There is your answer, humans," the man, Sehomaru said. "And this Sehomaru is not a mutt. I am of pure demon blood. And while I am Inu, that does not make me a common pet. It is insulting."

Lowering himself the rest of the way to the floor, Law looked at Sehomaru. His brain was processing what he said. The claims that he was a demon, a 'dog' demon at that. But demons were creatures of myths and legends. Narrowing his eyes as he thought about all the information he'd learned over the week from Kagome, Law had to ask what popped into his mind.

"But are not demon's and Miko's natural enemies? Yet you serve her?" he did his best not to sound snide, but it was valid from what he learned.

"You are not wrong, Human," Sehomaru said as he leaned forward and rolled Kagome towards him and into his lap. "But she is different. _Very_ different with a heavy burden to bear. My esteemed father, even he was not immune to her. I chose to be her companion and guard her."

Raising both eyebrows, Law rested an elbow on a knee, and his chin in his now propped up hand. "I see..." he said, drawing out the last word.

This was going to be something he discussed with Kagome in their little Q & A session.

"What is wrong with her?" Law asked, changing the subject as he watched Sehomaru rub at her lower back.

"She is female, it is her time," Sehomaru said, his lip curling as he narrowed his eyes at Law as if he was a viable threat.

Law, not understanding what he was implying, just looked bored back at him — letting his silence speak for him.

"You are male... human, of course, ignorance," he said, his tone scathing and mocking, rankling Law, "She bleeds. I do not like that she is going to be in here with the bear. Any of our descent would take it as an invitation."

Law felt his eyes widen in shock as it sunk in. Mentally he noted that this was something he had not thought about. Kagome being a woman meant she went through a hormonal change like all women.

"Doesn't that mean you too are going to take that as an invitation? Or are you already her lover?" he asked, smiling darkly at the man before him.

The bark of laughter that he got in response had him sitting up straight and looking at Sehomaru.

"No, this Sehomaru is above that. And no, Kagome is pure, untouched in the truest sense. I will protect her from you and the others. Though you humans will do nothing as you are weaker and lesser beings," Sehomaru said.

Grunting Law stood up and muttered he would have Bepo stay in his cabin for the next few days and took his leave. Though Law wondered why Kagome would pass out from getting her monthly cycle. It would be at a later date to ask, under the pretense of examining her body, while making her divulge all information on her companion. There was a lot she hadn't told him before binding him to a contract signed in blood.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. nor do I own the rights to One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

He sat there at his desk; eyes narrowed as he looked over his steepled fingers at Kagome. Who was a rather unusual shade of red, mouth slack, eyes wide in shock from embarrassment? The silence was a blessing to his ears. And he could tell her companion found this amusing as well.

It had taken seven full days of watching Kagome sweat from fever; body curled into a ball from pain. Pain that had her skin so pale it was almost translucent. Though she never made a single sound. He had gotten to know her companion, Sehomaru, really well. They had an understanding. And he was well aware that the demon, for that was what he was, could and would kill him and his whole crew without remorse to protect the obstinate woman.

"If you are done being dramatic, Kagome," He drawled.

Her body was straightening and stiffening in the chair as she shot him a dark look. It was almost comical, in a nearly amusing sense to see. How quickly she could change moods. It was slightly predictable too. Not that he thought her easy to manipulate.

"Well, excuse me... Captain," She hissed at him, making that last word sound so foul and insulting.

The slight flexing of her fingers had him tensing. He hated her ability to nullify his devil fruit abilities. So, frowning, he lowered his hands to his desktop and pushed a piece of paper towards her. IT had the results of one of many tests on it.

"That is the results of the carbon dating I performed at your request," he stated in his usual detached manner.

Watching and assessing carefully as she lifted it and glanced over it. A soft hum and a gentle triumphant smile on her lips. H still found it a bit hard to believe, but having a demon sitting across from him, next to its supposed natural enemy gaze, those results a bit more credit.

"I concede that you are much older than you appear," He said, enjoying himself as her smile vanished. "Now tell me about you, your past, and how you came to be... where you are now."

Law had chosen his words with care. He was far from stupid, where women were concerned. And temperamental ones with dangerous powers were best not upset, even if it was funny to see. The loud snort from her companion, who was giving him a look that clearly said he thought that he was a coward. It irked him, but he was smart, cautious tactician, now a coward.

"Okay. But warning it is one long story. Think you can have the patience to sit through it all? Without stopping to ask me any questions?" was her response.

The gleam in the depths of her blue eyes told him she was serious. Law quickly processed how long this could take, considering just how old she was. But he knew every story has a beginning. And to figure out the puzzle that she was so that he could solve it faster, Law nodded his head and pulled out several notepads and pencils. To indicate he would be taking notes for later, so he could ask his questions once she was done.

* * *

Kagome paused for a breather, reaching out to pick up her plate of food from the tray that has been delivered over an hour ago. IT was cold, but each of the last three meals had been. Hr tale from start to finish was long. The only breaks she allowed where to eat, drink, and use the restroom. For which she was glad that her attentive and obstinate listener agreed. He had taken her statement of no questions to heart. Since she did a quick count of the notepads before him. Two filled with she was sure both notes and questions for later. It amused her since she just reached the village of bat demons. So, it was just barely to the halfway point.

Scooping up the last bite of food into her mouth, Kagome put the plate back onto the tray, beside her cup. Not quite ready for a drink. Patiently she waited for Trafalgar to indicate he was prepared for her to continue. Glad she never had to wait long. He reminded her of Shippo, eager for something new while his face was a blank mask. Sesshomaru always wore. The thought had her snorting in amusement while Seho growled in displeasure at the comparison.

"If you are read," Law said, getting her attention again.

Mentally she sighed since he seemed to share a few other traits as well. Characters she found very vexing. A quick shake of her head, and she continued.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes before blinking. His mind was trying to rationalize everything he had just been told. A story that had taken a full five days and nights to spin. The sheer amount of detail, emotional outbursts, coupled with facial expressions, made it very real. He was able to conjure up remarkably vivid images in his mind easily. But what had his attention was not the several dozens notepads filled with notes and questions. No, it was the woman herself. She did not look tired or sleep-deprived. And he knew she had not slept for five days and four nights, just like him. A feat that was not easily accomplished, leaving a person on the border of being clinically insane — something he never denied being.

Giving a small shake of his head, Law knew there was still much more to her story. But that was how her 'adventure' had started — leaving her an immortal Miko that was wanted by the Navy and Celestial Dragons of Mariejois. A thing he could understand. He would covet her and that powerful artifact he had in the safe under his desk if said woman was not annoying, and he needed that power. Keeping her would probably push him to commit actual mass murder.

"I think we should get some rest. There is a lot to process, Kagome," He said, leaving unsaid that her story seemed a bit impossible.

The slight tilt of her head as she silently stood. Her blue eyes were bright in her quiet laugh. Telling him, she was no fool. That this was a retreat for him to sleep, it had him giving a thin smile back at her as she picked up the trays from their last meal.

"Call for me when you wish to ask your plethora of questions, Captain," She said, voice soft and teasing. Yet, at the same time, very respectful.

He watched her turn and leave. Law waited a few minutes before standing and going to his bunk, flopping his lithe body down, he placed his hands behind his head and closing his eyes to let sleep take him. Hoping he didn't dream. Because those images she painted were still very fresh and real in his mind.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 07

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. nor do I own the rights to One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

* * *

Law was beside himself as he stared at the scene before him. Eyes narrowed, teeth clenched hard enough he'd have a sore jaw later. But when he'd left Bepo with the girl to watch her at her request, because Sehomaru wanted to _hunt_ on the island they'd led them to. A very strange Island no less, because there was no magnetic pull for the Log Pose to mark. Add onto the fact that the route under the water they'd been led through was a graveyard for standard ships, yeah he had questions.

Though the quality of the water, fruit, vegetables, and other flora and fauna, were the best he'd seen on an uninhabited Island. And he'd found several rare, hard to find herbs for medicine. He had tried his best to make a good map of how to get back here, but he was sure that because there was nothing for the Log Pose to lock onto, he'd not be able to find it again. But still, that didn't excuse what he saw with his own two eyes.

There behind a barrier, made from familiar lilac-colored energy, was Bepo and Kagome. Both of whom were curled up, fast asleep. And if he were any other person, he'd say that it was cute. Kagome in Bepo's lap, as the said bear was leaned against a tree arms wrapped protectively around the tiny woman. Neither was aware of their surroundings. Even with the barrier in place, they were still sitting ducks.

"_Do not take it too personally; she does this when she meditates. I have been a pillow more often than naught._"

Not moving at the voice in his head, Law just grunted aloud, "I do not care. She has one of my best with her curled up as a giant pillow. Guard down. I won't tolerate this. It is insubordination."

A deep rumbling laugh echoed in the back of his mind as he glared hatefully at the barrier. He knew he couldn't touch it. And had warned his other crew members not to as well. This was something he'd have to explain — the knowledge he did not want to share. So, letting the frown get deeper, Law turned and walked away. There was no way he'd abandon one of his shipmates and good friends. There were things to be done.

* * *

"Is he gone, Sehomaru?" Kagome asked through their link.

She had woken up when she felt the group return. But didn't want to disturb her companion, who made an excellent fuzzy bed. In fact, she had had a long talk with the polar bear and learned a lot about him how he had come to be a part of Law's crew, their friendship. And it gave her more insight into the man himself.

"Yes, he is gone. But he is pissed," Sehomaru replied.

Sighing, Kagome wiggled a bit, only to grunt as the two strong arms tightened around her protectively. Peeking up, she saw that Bepo was still asleep, but he was now cuddling her. It was too adorable, and she had to bite back the squeal for the cuteness alone. The poor guy had pulled a 24-hour watch shift; she knew he needed the sleep. But dealing with a grump pant's Law was not on her books for the day.

"Beeeeeppppooooooo!" she half called, half hissed up at the bear.

When he just snorted, Kagome frowned and tilted her head back a bit more. She knew Sehomaru hated when she did this to him, hell most animals did. She took a deep breath and blew it across Bepo's snot. She was causing the giant teddy bear to jerk his head away and growl in warning. Though he didn't wake up, Kagome growled back at him. She couldn't move and was not about to zap him with purifying energy.

"If I drop the barrier, think you can try to wake him up?" she asked Sehomaru.

There was silence before she got a reply. It was less than stellar. Rolling her eyes, Kagome dropped the protective barrier. Waiting until Sehomaru was nearby, she craned her neck around at an awkward angle. She watched as she shifted from his animal form to humanoid. It was then she felt her skin crawl as his raw power, so much like his grandfather's, rushed across her skin. Which had the desired effect?

Next thing she knew, she was being lifted, bridal style in Bepo's arms as his body tensed, ready for battle. While Bepo was orientating himself, trying to figure out where the threat was coming from, Sehomaru shifted back into his animal form.

"Bepo... the captain was just here..." Kagome said, trying to distract the giant bipedal bear.

The soft growling that Bepo was doing ceased as he looked down a bit confused at Kagome. To which she just smiled warmly back up. She was again fighting back her urge to squeal at how cute he was, even if only seconds ago, she could have been ripped apart.

"The Captain?" Bepo asked.

She nodded her head and gasped as Bepo took off at a full run. The harsh jostling almost reminding her of a time long gone and bringing tears to her eyes as the scenery flew by quickly in a blur.

* * *

Law had not expected to turn around and see Bepo barreling towards him at top speed. But he stood there, arms crossing over his chest as they got closer, giving him a look at Kagome's face. He was quickly noting the tear-bright eyes. He could tell that they were not from fear. He'd seen those tears only weeks ago when she told him her story over a long few days and nights. They marked her recalling a memory of her past though he had no clue how Bepo holding her and running like that was triggering a memory.

When his oldest friend and crewmate skidded to a halt and placed the woman on the ground, he just lifted an eyebrow in annoyance — waiting for either of them to say anything. Of course, Bepo spoke up, apologizing, and asking what he could do to help. Kagome just seemed to be lost in her mind. Thinking on whatever memory she had recalled. So, after giving Bepo so orders, he shifted his body, so he faced the tiny woman ultimately.

"You left yourself completely vulnerable, along with my crewmember, Kagome," he said in a low, hushed voice.

The moment she whipped her head up and looked at him. He saw a brief flash of guilt before her eyes flashed with anger at his insinuation. But she didn't rise to the bait. She was choosing instead to stay quiet.

"I find that kind of insubordination to be the worst kind, other than selling out your crewmates," he continued.

When she frowned and growled at him, he knew he was pushing the right buttons. Though he kept his face and eyes blank, he was not wanting to let her know that he was enjoying her struggle, her anger.

"I would apologize, but Captain, you know better than anyone about my _talents_. And know we were safe. Nothing would have gotten in that barrier. Especially on an uninhabited island that you cannot get to without proper guidance," she snapped back, though her voice sounding strained, it was polite-ish.

He just lifted the other eyes brow as he continued to stare down at the woman. He was watching as she began to fidget and stand up straighter. Law knew that if he agitated her too much, he would get to deal with her rather intriguing companion. The said companion who has refused his offer to be studied multiple times. But he was sure he would eventually wear the demon dog down.

"You know, you don't have to take such pleasure in my discomfort, or my moods."

At her words, Law looked at the girl in shock. Not even trying to hide it. Only to see a triumphant and smug smile on her face. Those blue eyes were flashing in mockery of him and causing his mood to sour.

"Ah, sorry, Captain, did I overstep my bounds? Would you like to punish me? I will be a good servant girl... what do you want to do to me? Shall we take this to your quarters?"

Law visibly blanched and turned away. He was ignoring her completely. He had heard crass from women before. But it was just wrong to come from a person who looked like a sixteen-year-old, innocent virgin. And it didn't help that the broad kept her eyes wide, shimmering with a simpering look. It was embarrassing, knowing she was as old as she was and acting like that. In these moments, he just fucking gave up and would try to get her later when he got to experiment on her.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Ch 08

**Disclaimer: I do not now InuYasha or its character; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor to I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to ****Eiichiro Oda. **

* * *

He stared down at the girl on the table as she smiled up at him. Which only served to irritate him further. It had been a week since they'd left that Island she and her companion had led them too. She denied him (as per her right according to their contract) the knowledge on how to return to it. Since it was technically an uncharted place, with no magnetic pull on the Log Pose. Right now, all Law wanted to do was skin the damned witch alive. He had her in pieces as she found it amusing enough to smile and giggle at him.

"Hey, now, I am not mocking you, or even teasing. I find this fun!" Kagome quipped.

Narrowing his dark gaze, Law didn't even deign to give her a reply. But from the way, her eyes darkened; he knew she was rereading his aura. Another thing he found rather displeasing. He prided himself on being hard to read. And here he was an open book for a woman who outstripped him in age almost ten times over and looked only sixteen. It was an ability he wondered if he could cultivate before quickly dismissing it. His innate skills gained from surviving, as well as his strength and power, were more than enough for him.

Shifting his gaze to the little bedside table, he debated on which implement he wanted to use for the experiment today. Already, in the time Kagome had been aboard his ship, he had tested her healing rate with and without the interference of her spiritual abilities. The bond between her and her heart or rather the object that was hidden within it, making her more or less immortal. Creating more and more questions and with a month having come and gone, he only had 5 more left. Not that he could deny the information he had received wasn't invaluable.

Letting the left corner of his mouth twitch upwards, Law grabbed the smallest, finest scalpel he had. Lifting it, he turned it as if inspecting it. Noting the way her eyes watched with a bit of wariness as it glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the medical bay. Causing a small amount of dark amusement and pleasure to swell inside him.

"I think today, I would love to dissect you," he said in a soft voice, letting a smile grace his face.

The way she blinked owlishly at him, face going pale before nodding her consent. Considering she wore nothing but the paper sheet from the exam table, Law lifted an eyebrow before deciding where to make the first incision on one of the pieces of her already separated body. This would be a good test to see just how far his fruit could take things, what the person under the influence of his Devil Fruit Power would react. Hell, he was amazed she had given him the chance to do this. Any sane person would have run screaming as fast as they could.

Deciding quickly, Law moved to the end of the table, flipping the sheet back while ignoring the crinkle of the paper, he lifted one of Kagome's feet and watched as her toes wiggled at him. Darting a quick look at her, he saw that she had narrowed her eyes at him. Not amused that he was by her feet. Knowing the smile was still on his face, he let it turn into a cruel smirk before prodding delicately at the slightly calloused soles of her feet. Drawing a hissing breath from her before a choke giggled came as her foot jerked in his hand. Informing him she was ticklish, hence the look she gave him.

"Do try to be still," he said in a mocking tone as he gripped her calf tighter. Slightly impressed, she didn't make a sound indicating it hurt like he knew it did. As several of his fingertips were compressing pressure points. Then without further ado, he applied his scalpel with precision. Noting how quickly her blood welled from the straight incision and seeped down her foot to drip from the heel. Seeing her toes spread, then curl, causing the flesh around the newly made cut to be pulled apart, then press together. As he watched, he saw her flesh began to knit together.

Intriguing him and spurring him on. He would exact what he needed out of Kagome for the insubordination on the Island and all the stress she had caused him. It would be a long, long day. And the thought of inflicting more pain on her had him giving a deep rumbling chuckle as he dragged the sharp implement across the ball of her foot at the base of all her toes. He was feeling and hearing the tendons as they were cut, even if no sound came from the woman on the table. He didn't need to hear any sounds, the way her foot was reacting told him it hurt her, that and the fact that he could feel the heaviness of her gaze on him.

* * *

She had a definitive hobble to her steps. Even though she was completely healed, the nerve endings were still on fire. And Kagome was no fucking idiot; she knew he had done everything with deliberateness to inflict as much pain as possible to her. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she was proud of the fact that she hadn't made a single damn noise during his experimentation on her body.

Hell, she had been watching his aura the whole time, knowing he was taking a twisted, sick satisfaction in what he was doing to her. Perverse dick if anyone (which they wouldn't) ask her. And from the soft laughter in the back of her head, her companion was enjoying her discomfort. Something she had not felt for years, or rather thousands of years. Reminding her that while immortal, she was not immune to pain and other such things. The thought caused Kagome to roll her eyes and huff as she passed one of the crew's members. She was noting that they were looking at her oddly.

Not offering anything, Kagome continued to make her way to the kitchen. She wanted to bake something and the fact that what she wanted to bake just happened to be the Captain's favorite semi-sweet, and savory treat was a perk. Unable to harm another without a damn good reason, she threw out the idea of asking Sehomaru to poison a few for shits and giggles.

"I wouldn't anyways. The man is fun to annoy by denying him the ability to do his test on me."

This had her snorting loudly, startling the few in the mess hall area. Forcing her to put a smile on her lips as she hobbled to the kitchen itself. Seeing who was on duty and earning a quick nod before she even had to ask. Most of the crew already liked her because she could cook good food. They didn't have a dedicated chef, so they rotated. Meaning her home-cooked food was cherished and enjoyed. And that stroked her ego.

Sighing, she began to gather up the ingredients for her Cinnamon Buns. Then started mixing everything, not realizing she was humming the English children's song _hot cross buns_ while doing so. Her mind thinking up various ways to make her dear Captain paranoid as she set the dough to rise and began to prep what she would use to make the sweet dough turn a little savory.

_**TBC!**_


	10. Ch 09

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its character;that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. nor do I own the rights to One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

* * *

Law stood there wide-eyed as he stared at the duo before him. It had been three weeks since he had his little revenge on the annoying woman. He had left her limping for a few days after he experimented on her with his scalpel for the hell of it. All worth it for the dark glasses and muttering of threats under her breath. Though, he did give Kagome credit for the creativity of said threats.

"I warned you not to touch her."

Lifting his eyes lazily to look at the dog, who was now in his human form, Law let Sehomaru know the aggressive tone in his voice did not phase him. Hell, he'd been listening to her tell stories of her past. He was interjecting questions here and there for clarification. Only to have her suddenly stood up, blue eyes glazed over and fully dilated. Then, not even ten seconds later, she was sinking to the floor, panting as if it was hard to breathe. The actual Doctor in him had rushed to assess her and see what was happening.

"Did you already forgot what I told you over a month ago?"

Tilting his head to the side, Law thought back, eyes widening ever so slightly as it dawned on him. He had not been present the last time it had happened, which had led him to meet the true Sehomaru. Kagome was doing that heat thing again. And seeing it first hand, Law now knew why his crew member had freaked out — seeing her looking just fine to pass the fuck out after giving a glazed, lustful look. It was most definitely disturbing.

"Well, I didn't see it happen last month. What changed?" Law asked the white-haired Demon who was checking Kagome over for injuries to her head.

When those citrine eyes lifted to meet his own, Law saw the accusation in them. With ease, he put what wasn't being said together. And it made Law give a full, toothy smiles to the Demon as he got a narrow-eyed glare. It was because she was trapped in a small space with a lot of men. Strong men and this instinct of her heat were pressing on her like an animal to fuck.

Law didn't even stop himself as he placed a hand over his face and burst out in a loud fit of laughter. The deep, rumbling growl of warning didn't deter him from his mirth as he moved his fingers a bit to stare back at the Demon, who now had Kagome in his arms. It was effortless to tell that his reaction did not amuse Sehomaru.

"Since you find this so amusing, weak human, just know that the pull is strongest to you."

His humor was almost instantly killed. Law understood the nature of animals always to seek the strongest to mate with, which means that he triggered it this time. That he had put her into this state this time.

"Tch," he said as he stood up and took a few steps back.

The aura coming off the Demon was a warning not to push the issue further, indicating that Sehomaru was going into an overprotective mode of the now unconscious woman in his arms.

"She stays in my cabin, I will bunk with Bepo," he stated as he met that golden gaze head-on.

The slight jerk that would have been missed if he hadn't been paying attention let Law know that he had taken the Demon off guard. But when he got a small nod and a lift to the left corner of Sehomaru's lips, Law knew that his command was accepted.

"But she will sleep on a mat on the floor. I do not want her scent all over my bed," he groused as an afterthought.

The fanged smile Sehomaru flashed him cause Law to feel a bit unsettled. Because there was no mistaking the amusement and challenge in it. Law knew that smile very well; it was one Don Flamingo gave when he felt like being a vindictive ass.

* * *

Kagome stirred, head hurting as she looked up at the ceiling. Her subconscious mind told her that this was not the standard grommet and metal paneling she was used to waking up to. Slowly her mind supplied the last few memories before her Reiki had knocked her out cold. The amount of horror she felt had Kagome throwing the really soft and extremely fuzzy blanket over her head.

"It's about time your lazy ass woke up."

Biting back a groan, Kagome lowered the blanket just enough to glare at who spoke, doing her best to let him know with bleary, crusted eyes that she thought he was offensive in some form or another. To have a dark eyebrow raised as he shook his head, indicating that he was not impressed.

Making a rude noise in the back of her throat, Kagome shifted under the blanket, not wanting to get out from under it. The warmth and comfort it provided were terrific. And she knew it belonged to her companion because it smelled faintly of hospital sterilizer. So, in her half-awake state, Kagome giggled as she processed that such a stiff, stick in the mud, hard-ass had a soft blanket. Talk about dirty pleasures.

"If you are done being a child, I would like to talk to you, Kagome-ya," Law's voice broke through her happy moment, effectively ruining it.

Pulling herself from the warm cocoon she had made for herself, how every many days ago, Kagome sat up and looked at Law. Not liking the fact she was now fully awake and cognitive to the world around her, once again.

"Well?" she hissed at him, still a bit irritated with him for the last time he played the mad scientist on her.

When all she got was a wave of his hand for her to come and sit in the chair in front of his desk, Kagome debated on being a total bitch and blocking his devil fruit. Deciding against it, as he had proven already to be one that kept tabs on slights (real and perceived), she stood up and wobbled over to the chair and flopped in it. Taking a quick look around the room, Kagome realized that her companion and guardian was conspicuously absent.

"Yes, Captain?" she said in a sugary voice.

Again all she got was an eyebrow arched at her while his dark eyes assessed her. Knowing this was par for the course with this particular man, and per the contract, she had conned him into signing with his blood. The man was a Doctor, and all Doctor's were nothing but glorified scientific students who had a license to practice on people. Except she knew that he didn't have a legit license to practice on anyone, having been a pirate his whole life. A life that she would not wish upon anyone.

"If you are done daydreaming and staring at me with pity, I would like to start asking my questions, woman," Law snapped at her.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, Kagome kept herself from rolling her eyes at him. The only things she wanted was a hot shower and some food. Both of which were now being denied her because the Captain wished her to answer his questions. She more or less was regretting saying she would respond to him as his crew would. Stupid, arrogant son of a bitch. With this thought in mind, Kagome opened her eyes and gave him her brightest, cheeriest smile.

"I am sorry, Captain, please ask away," she said in an over-friendly and eager voice.

When she saw his frown appear, causing lines between his eyebrows as they furrowed together, Kagome began to celebrate and laugh internally. His aura was telling her that she put him off balance. Though it also said to her that he was going to go for a low blow if she kept it up. Meaning that this whole scenario would be taking that much longer if she didn't cooperate with him.

"How did you know about me? Be truthful," Law asked.

This was not what she had been expecting him to ask. But she knew it was a possibility at some point. Though the fact it took him almost three months and a few days to request was a bit of a shock.

"You know what I am. How old I am. And I have been fairly upfront about most of the extent of my abilities," Kagome said slowly. "But since you are being rather specific about what you actually want to know, then I guess I can be honest."

She met his gaze and let her power rise to the surface. She knew full well what was going to happen and hating it. The feel of it as it began to pulse through her veins. The way her vision flooded with that Lilac color as the room slowly faded away. While Law sitting behind his desk sat up straighter, on edge, as he stared at her with wide-eyes and nostrils flared.

"When I allow my power to flow freely like this, it overtakes me. I do not see the world in a normal view. I see all the threads that connect everything and everybody to all the potential events," Kagome said, hating how her voice sounded like two people were talking and carried the raw power in it. "And based on what I see, I follow it. I knew I needed to get away. And when you were about four and living a happy life with your family before the poisoning started, I followed each of the threads. All of them led to you finding the Op-op fruit."

Feeling the rush as the power began to pound in the back of her head as images started to filter in, Kagome closed her eyes and forced the energy back down into the small niche inside her where she kept it tamed. More than aware as she heard the door slam open seconds before a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder. Already knowing that Sehomaru had shown Law his human form, a perk of being out cold, she knew what was going on around her. She leaned her head to the side, resting it against her friend's arm.

"You... see all the possibilities? Why then did you not stop the bad from happening? How have you not made this world a better place?" Law fired question after question at her.

It made her smile a little bit. Law was who he was meant to be. All roads would have led to him being here. The darkness that had been born into his heart would have led him here, regardless. Exercising care, Kagome opened her eyes, feeling drained again. A sad, small smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Because I am forbidden from interfering in any of the potential outcomes," She said, the pain of all she had seen and endured because of it showing on her face. "It is my curse from the Kami for choosing to bear the burden of what I guard my heart and life, Law. And if I take any form of action, I will rearrange the world again."

Her words had the man going still, jaw-dropping open in shock. She could see how his aura became like a second skin as he quickly picked up on what she had said without saying it — the sad truth of messing with the grand design.

"You are saying there are gods? And they are vindictive? And that you have changed the fate of the world by interfering with things?" He asked again in the rapid manner of his.

Sighing, Kagome lifted her head enough to nod at him before resting it again.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, Trafalgar D. Water Law," she said softly. "The Kami's do exist, and they are ruthless when someone goes against their grand design. I did it twice. The first is choosing not to get rid of what I guard with a selfless wish, which is impossible because no such thing exists. And the second is when I helped someone drowning, the world became as it is now. A far cry from the world Sehomaru and I was born into."

The cold, harsh truth of her actions in her past laid out before the man she had asked for help. Kagome just watched as he shut down. His mind was refusing to process what she said. Not waiting, Kagome lifted a hand and squeezed Sehomaru's hand on her shoulder. In the next second, she was raised and being carried princess style from the room. The stunned Captain not even noticing their departure.

_**TBC!**_


	11. Ch 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the rights to One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Kagome was muttering under her breath as she stalked down the halls of the submarine. Time was passing reasonably quickly. And it made her feel a bit of anxiety. She had given him six months at the max, and with the recent topics that they'd covered, Kagome wondered precisely what he would do with such knowledge. It as somewhat dangerous information, yet he never asked about the 100 years of missing history. Curious? Definitely.

She was pausing as she came to a four-way, not sure where she wanted to go. Each path took her to a different place, the bridge, the kitchen, the medical bay. She was tilting her head as she looked straight ahead and realizing that going to the bridge could be disastrous by distracting those doing their job of sailing the submarine. The to her left was the medical bay. Not feeling ready to go back there after her last visit, Kagome suppressed a shudder that was trying to run up and down her spine.

Turning her body to the right, Kagome began to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. It was the only place she figured she could relax in. The damn thing was well stocked with a variety of foods. Canned, boxed, preserved via salt and vinegar depending on what he wanted. Then there was what was left of the fresh stuff they'd gathered on that island a few weeks back.

Kagome smiled widely as she stepped through the door, letting her eyes connect with the Chef. Who returned her smile and waved her over. She could appreciate anyone who could cook almost as good as her mother. And that was a tall order to live up to.

"What can I do ya?"

Kagome looked around the kitchen, eyeing the open shelves and their various containers.

"I want to bake if you don't mind? And we still have some of those nuts and plenty of cinnamon and sugar?" she asked.

"Sure, do little lady. What you got in mind?"

Turning her gaze back towards the Chef and giggled. Earning her a wary look before she sidled up to him, raising herself onto the balls of her feet and whispered in his ear. The deep rumbling laugh she got let Kagome know he as on board.

* * *

It had been eerily silent all day, and it had him on edge. Law was not one to put stock in old superstitions, but since he had acquired the obnoxious woman, he could admit his views were changing. The fact that he had learned a lot about things, things that defied logic and science. Then again, he couldn't say much being a devil fruit user.

He was spinning as he glanced around the bridge. He was taking in all the screens and the overview of the ocean floor before them. Nothing out of place, everything was working smoothly. But that didn't help him figure out why he felt on edge. It was a feeling he didn't like at all.

"Take over here," he commanded.

The second everyone gave their acknowledgment, he spun and left the bridge. Eyes narrowing as he walked down the hall and tried to sort through all his thoughts and what happened that could have done it. Each step was taking him further from the bridge as he nodded to the few of his crew in the halls, either coming or going to their shifts.

When he reached the four-way, he paused as the sound of laughter reached his ears. Then it hit him what had him on edge, but what hadn't happened. There had been no incident involving the woman or her companion today. Hell, neither had been active enough the last few days though Shehomaru didn't concern him as long as the Demon didn't attack his crew.

Turning, Law went down the left hall towards his kitchen. It was where the laughter was coming from, and if he didn't know better singing. He knew his crew; he knew they wouldn't be drinking and carousing without his permission. And not when they were at a depth of three thousand feet. Nor would they be having a grand ol' time either.

A sweet smell mingled with spice reached his nose just as he reached the door to the kitchen, and it had him pausing. It was a very familiar smell, nostalgic. It was something he enjoyed when he had a chance to get his hands on it. A dirty pleasure and secret. Well kept as well. So, why was that scent coming out of the kitchen?

"These are amazing! Where did you get the recipe?"

"Yeah! It's sweet, but not too sweet without either the frosting or handmade caramel sauce!"

That tick under his eye appeared again when more laughter came from just inside the kitchen. He recognized the high pitched laugh that belonged to that woman. And if she was here baking confections and distracting his crew from their jobs, he was going to drag her by her hair back to the medical bay for another session of making a jig-saw puzzle out her.

Taking that final step around the corner and coughing to announce his presence. The way everyone went still as they looked at him. It was apparent that most felt guilty or were shocked at his appearance. While the culprit just smiled and held out their tiny little hand with a plate that had the confection on it.

"What do you all think you are doing?" he asked in a very soft voice.

The way his crew member decidedly looked away from him, refusing to meet his gaze head-on, only served to upset him more. His crew was loyal to him. That they would look guilty or ashamed, unable to meet his gaze, told him that their loyalties were changing. He wouldn't have insubordination or a mutiny on his ship. Pinning the woman with his dark gaze, he saw the smile fade away and be replaced with a prominent frown.

"I suggest that you all get back to your duties," he commanded.

Law stepped to the side and watched as each of his crew members filed out. He waited until they were all gone before he turned his attention back to Kagome, eyes narrowing. Law saw the way her own eyes had narrowed at him, and he let one of his cold, cruel smiles appear on his face as he stalked towards her.

"I told you that first day that I wouldn't tolerate the loyalties of my crew being swayed, Kagome-ya," he growled at her as he towered over her.

The way she just arched an eyebrow as she put the plate with the confection on it on the long dining table.

"And I didn't know I was swaying them? I mean, I was bored and decided to bake with the stuff we had," she replied to him, her voice sickeningly sweet to his ears. "And if people stop in to get a bite between shifts means I am swaying your crew's loyalties than you should starve them you over-bearing, arrogant jerk."

Giving a rude snort, and felt his anger began to bubble up to show on his face from the way the woman before him went still. Her face and eyes were going blank. He knew this was her way of withdrawing while thinking of a counter-attack. And her words were not wrong, but he wouldn't starve his people.

"I won't deny being arrogant and even slightly over-bearing. A jerk, maybe on occasion considering its part of how I had to survive in the world," Law said as he bent over and pressed his face into hers. "But never tell me to harm my crew by starving them or anything again. I will put you into a torpedo tube and fire you out without any remorse."

He would give her a mental clap at not even flinching away from him and just staring blankly. When he got an eye roll from her before she stepped around him, muttering incoherently under her breath, Law knew that he won this round. And he'd be damned if her companion decided he wanted a piece of him.

Slowly he turned and watched as Kagome left the kitchen, body radiating her anger. Then again, he was still reeling from their last big conversation and the fact that Gods existed and were vindictive shits. When he could no longer hear Kagome's footfalls, he relaxed a little. And shooting a quick look at his crew chef and saw that the man as smartly fixated on whatever was cooking in the pot.

Giving a quick furtive glance around the kitchen, he snagged the plate and the pan on the table. He needed to go back to his office and do some paperwork and taste test the food that Kagome had prepared. Just to make sure that the cinnamon rolls she had made didn't have some kind of herbs that might make his crewmember's loyalty to sway. It wasn't like cinnamon rolls were his favorite confectionery desert, and the smell coming from it indicated it has raisins soaked in rum-like he loved them.

_**TBC!**_


	12. Ch 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the rights to One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Author's Notes: A heads up, there are either 1 or 2 more chapters left in this particular story. For those who have hung around since the inception, thank you! I know I removed this story a few times from FFN due to trolls and then the issue last year with FFN being well… yeah. And to the new readers (yes I see you all lurking though no reviews [which is totally fine]) I appreciate each of you taking the time to read and follow as well!**

* * *

Law lifted his eyes to look at his (oddly) quiet companion. It had been four hours since they had entered his cabin and sat down in the chair across from him. Not once had the normally chatty and overly fidgety woman spoken or even moved. It was rather disconcerting and left him wondering what her angel was. He knew she was still upset about the whole debacle a month ago (which impressed him how she could hold a grudge). Deciding it would be prudent not to engage her, Law let his gaze drop back to the map on his desk.

The six month time this woman had set was almost up, and he had learned a lot. Had asked so many questions that had answers that left his mind blank. Though there was one thing he hadn't asked about, she (thankfully) hadn't pressed him to ask about the missing hundred years of history. Somethings he knew (by learning the hard way) were best left unknown. Besides, it didn't concern him, as his survival was more important, as was how he plotted and planned to form an alliance with the Strawhat Pirates now that they resurfaced after two years of missing.

At the thought, Law felt his lips curl into a cold smile, his mind recalling his first meeting with Muggywara. The guy was certifiably insane and brilliant at the same time. Though a part of him knew that it was probably not a good idea, it was his best bet. In fact, when he had asked Kagome about it, he had watched her go silent as her eyes glazed over. A thing he'd come to know was her odd abilities working. The small shake of her head after her eyes had cleared up said he wouldn't get anything from her. It had pissed him off, but the contract stated she could withhold information from him, and apparently, that was off-limits. Then again, knowing the future was a dangerous thing.

Finishing up making a note about Punk Hazard, figuring the time frame for when Muggywara would arrive there after him. Law set the pen down and stretched his arms across his desk as he looked directly at Kagome. The moment he made eye contact with her, Law watched as she stood up, gave a polite bow, and started to leave his cabin. Unable to stop himself from jerking back and blinking his eyes at her actions, he stood up quickly, making her pause.

He had finally had enough of this strange behavior. It was well past time for her to stop holding a grudge. Opening his mouth to demand her to quit acting childishly, Lawn snapped his jaw shut as he saw her shoulders first tense then drop.

"Thank you, Captain Trafalgar D. Water Law."

Her words were softly spoken, leaving him at a loss for anything to say and very confused. Only able to watch as she left his cabin, closing the door softly behind her. Law knew that tone of voice. It had been over a decade since he had last heard it, and from the mouth of his little sister. Feeling drained of all his energy, he took a step back and slumped into his chair, and just stared at his cabin door, trying (very) hard to figure out what was meant by the words and tone. And knowing that chasing her down to get an answer would be unproductive.

* * *

Kagome flopped onto the small matt that had for the past four and half months she had called bed. It was hard to believe that her time with the Heart Pirates was almost over according to the contract. And for the better after her dream the night before. Of course, the dream was induced by recent events and knowing what Law was planning to do. The course of history was about to hang on the events that would lead to Law asking for an alliance with Monkey D. Luffy. Who had and would continue to make waves.

It was with a heavy heart she had been unable to answer Law's question weeks ago, whether it was a good idea or not. It was one of those things she was privy to but unable to divulge. Because it was a divergent point in the time stream, meaning another parallel world would come into existence. And influencing that could make it all go awry. That had been one of her hard-learned lessons, hence why there was a missing hundred years in history. But that wasn't what was hanging like a heavy mantle on her shoulders, no it was her own idiocy.

Like always, she got attached even though she knew she shouldn't. The Heart Pirates' crew reminded her so much (at varying times) of her original traveling companions on their epic quest. And their Captain was a wonderful mix of Sehomaru's ancestor sire Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome found it fun to rile the man up, getting his cold, stoic facade to break and him to snap. Though the torture, his mind came up with was not always fun. Even now, her feet throbbed at her recalling the way he took delight in slicing each layer of skin, then muscle from the bones.

Suppressing a small shudder, Kagome rolled over onto her side and let out a long-drawn sigh. She had meant her words; she was honest with him. Law had given her freedom, even if it was on a submarine, to be herself and have social interaction. Her foreseeable future didn't indicate receptivity by those asshat Celestial Dragons. But that didn't mean it would be worry free. Nope, soon the world would be turned on its side; Law would have to go forward with his choice to do what he would. And if it all worked as the one vision said, the world would eventually know peace, truth, and freedom. But the cost of that would be drastic as the World would see a major Governmental upheaval. Pirate would have a high chance of dying out in the process.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome knew that in the coming weeks, she'd have to make as many memories as possible. And that meant getting in more ear rubs to Bepo, making more baked goods, especially cinnamon rolls, since the Captain had a secret love for them. As well as enjoy more singing and drinking with the rest of the crew, sharing stories of adventures since they'd come to like her, and now knew about Sehomaru. Who had shocked her by changing right there before them all to take her back to her shared space and put her to bed as her body went through heat again? Yeah, that was something else to recall as Law had choked on his rum, though he knew about it already.

_**TBC!**_

_**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Diabolik Miko Diaries**_


End file.
